Type II restriction endonucleases are endodeoxyribonucleases which recognize and cleave particular DNA sequences. In this process one phosphodiester bridge is hydrolyzed in each polynucleotide strand of the target sequence. Type II restriction endonucleases are thus of value for the analysis of DNA molecules. Although type II restriction endonucleases are known which are specific for numerous DNA sequences, there is still a need for further restriction endonucleases with new specificities.